Of London and DC
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Being a teenager sucks. Being a teenager and the capitals of America and England don't really help the case. This is a story of Fem!England and America's kids. Seqeal to The Book of Alice Kirkland.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Hetalia, just the OC's. So yeah. Oh and this is set in present day, so yeah. Yes, Elizabeth is punk. She is London. Duh.

* * *

"Mum, have you seen my car keys?" A seventeen year old asked her mother. The girl had bight blue eyes and short, spiky blond hair with hot pink tips. She wore a shirt with the Union Jack on it that said, "London Kicks Arse!" On the front. She had a short plaid skirt, colors black and blue. Her boots where almost to her knees, the classic punk shoes.

"Elizabeth, where do you think your even going?" A woman came out. This woman was Alice Kirkland, or England. The girl, she was Elizabeth Kirkland, or London.

"Out, with friends." Elizabeth said.

"Who are these friends? Are they from school?" Alice asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"Some of them are. Mum, I'm late, I have to go!" The girl said as she searched high and low for her keys.

"Elizabeth Mary Kirkland, who will be there and where are you bloody going?" Alice demanded. Elizabeth throw her hands up as a sigh of giving up and said, "With Emma, Kailin and Edwin."

"And where are you going. Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" The English woman yelled.

"We're going to a club. Johnn-. Some blokes from school are playing there." Elizabeth said.

"JOHNNY BLACK! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BOY!" Alice yelled. It was no secret that Johnny Black was the bad boy at Elizabeth's school. It also wasn't a secret that he had had sex with more then a few girls. Alice nor Alfred would let Elizabeth get mixed up with him.

"But mum! That is so not fair!" Elizabeth whined.

"I don't bloody care, you go up to your room. Now!" Alice pointed to the staircase. Elizabeth made a noise of protest before she ran up to her room.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Alice heard Elizabeth say.

"That doesn't mean he didn't have thinks in mind." She growled.

With that, she heard Elizabeth's door slam. Just then, the song, "I need a Hero" started playing from her cell phone. She picked it up.

"Your daughter is s-" Alfred cut her off.

"Oh Christ, what did she do now. The only time you call her _my _daughter is when she's been caught doing something she not allowed to do or when she in trouble. What did she do Iggy?" Alfred asked.

"She was going to a club to see that boy, Johnny Black."

"SHE WAS GOING TO SEE THAT PLAYER!" Alfred yelled. It hurt Alice's ears.

"yes, now stop yelling you git!" She snapped.

"Well, the Meeting is in two days, and you are bringing her with you, I'll talk to her then." Alfred said, before muttering. "I should hurt the boy. Kick him in the b-"

"Alfred, I understand that we both don't like him, and we both don't want him to touch are little girl, but please don't talk about ripping his….area off." Alice said.

"But Iggy!" Alfred whined.

"Don't be such a bloody baby. I have to go." Alice said.

"Cool, love you." Alfred said.

"I love you too." Alice said before hanging up.

***

Elizabeth sat on her bed, glaring at the wall. If she had lazar vision, the wall would be toast!

Just then, her cell rang. She pick it up saying, "Hello."

"Iz." A male voice came. Elizabeth smiled.

"Hullo Johnny." She said, trying to sound smooth.

"Aren't you coming to see my band?" He asked, flirting.

"No, my mum found out and sent me to my room. She is so uncool." Elizabeth said.

"Well, its not as if she knows that we're together or anything." Johnny said. Elizabeth blushed.

"Yeah, she just thinks that you want to use me." Elizabeth said.

"I would never use you babe." He said smoothly. Making Elizabeth smile.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that I have a brother and a father who like to play American football and an uncle who loves hockey. I don't what you getting hurt." She said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, why doesn't your father and brother live in England?" He asked. Elizabeth had to go through this a lot.

"Dad is an American, he's got a big job there in Washington D.C. My brother um….well he likes it better in America." Elizabeth lied.

"Oh, where does your uncle live?" He asked.

"Well I have four of them. One lives in Canada, one lives in Scotland, the other in Wales, and then my other lives in Ireland." She explained.

"Where the bloody hell is Canada? Oh where they just had the dumb Olympics." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Elizabeth, you should be packing! Well be leaving for D.C. tomorrow." Alice called.

"I have to go. Bye. I love you." Elizabeth said.

"Bye……………..........I love you too." He said before hanging up. Just then, Alice came in.

"Who where you talking to?" Alice asked.

"Daddy." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's funny, because I was just talking to him." Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her jaw set, and her eyes glaring at her daughter. "And I don't think it would be France, Canada, Wales, George, Ireland, or Scotland or you would tell me."

_Shit, she caught me! _Elizabeth thought.

"Fine, it was Johnny." Elizabeth said.

"Why the bloody hell are you talking to Johnny. He's only trying to use you. I heard that he got a girl pregnant, Pregnant Elizabeth Mary!" Alice yelled. "And I hear he is into drugs and all kinds of things! No daughter of mine will be used by someone like that!" Alice said. Elizabeth saw red.

"Johnny is not like that. He loves me, he told me so!" _Fuck! You're an idiot Elizabeth "London" Mary Kirkland. _

Alice's face turned red with anger. "Give. Me. The. Bloody. Phone." She said.

"But mu-"

"I said GIVE ME THE BLOODY PHONE!" Elizabeth glared at her mother before she handed her the cell phone.

"Your father will hears of this." Alice said, adding. "Your grounded!" and slamming the door.

Elizabeth fell on to her bed and glared at the wall again.

* * *

So what do you think. Is Johnny using her? Review please.


	2. Kill the Jerk!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I don't own hetalia! *Crys*

* * *

"She said what!" Alfred yelled into the phone. George Author Jones, or Washington D.C. sat on the couch. He could hear his mother's heavily accented English voice, yelling into the phone. All he could make out was, "…..Don't understand………George is the good child………cking JOHNNY BLACK!"

_This has to do with that Johnny Black! I'll kill the son of a bitch if he hurt my twin sister. Just like I did when then human boy hurt Georgia. _The teenager boy thought. George was a reagrler teenager boy. He played sports, did well in school, and had a set of really close friends. He had fifty-one siblings. The states and Elizabeth, then he had thirteen cousins, Uncle Mattie's kids.

"If that son of a bitch dares hurt her, I'll get all the boys rounded up, along with some of the girls like Anna. That will teach that bastard to try and touch _our_ daughter!" America growled.

Anna Sue Jones, or Massachusetts, was smart, but mean at times. She was good with a gun, not as good as Alabama or Georgia, but she was good. If you hurt one of her siblings, they where dead!

"Yeah, I have to go. Yeah I'll tell them." Alfred said.

"yeah, I love you too. Miss you." George gagged at the face his father made. Both his parents could be so cheesy. Alfred hung up and turned to his son.

"Its that fag-face Johnny Black right." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. The bastard told her he loved her. Oh and get this, she believed him." Alfred growled.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch. Sorry for my French dad." George said. Alfred laughed.

"Don't say that to your mom. She'll beat Francis then." George rolled his eyes.

"I do know how to swear in French dad, but if mom heard she would beat France, or Canada. We don't really want ether." Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm making hamburgers, do you want some?" Alfred said.

"Hells yeah." George said as he stood up. Alfred smiled at his son. "You have such good taste." He said as he whipped a fake tear.

* * *

Oh I hope you like it.


	3. You Lied

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

George hated travailing sometimes. He and his father sat at the airport waiting for the flight from London to land.

"Oh, when I see that girl, I'm going to yell at her. She is so dead….Hey honey!" Alfred said when Elizabeth came up and hugged him.

"Daddy, mum is being so unfair!" Elizabeth said. _Damn it, she knows that dad's wrapped around her damn finger! _George thought.

"Don't you dare go sucking up to your father!" Alice said as she came walking up. She hugged her son and said. "Your sister. Well, I've missed you." Before kissing his cheek.

"Elizabeth Mary, what is this I hear about you and Johnny Black?!" Alfred said, now that he was free from her big blue eyes.

"Dad, I'm in love. He loves me, he told me so." She whined.

"He doesn't fucking love you Elizabeth, he's playing you!" Alfred and George yelled.

"Lets not talk about this here." Alice said. With that, the family took off to the Jones house.

Once their, Alice told George to go and pack for their road trip to New York. George set off to his room.

* * *

"He loves me." Elizabeth said.

"No he doesn't! He's using you! You do know that he got a girl pregnant, a fifteen year old girl!" Alice fumed.

"He said it was an accident. He said he's never felt the way he fells with me. He told me he love me. I know he does." Elizabeth said again.

"If that guy loves you then I'm going to see Russia running around in a bikini, and Germany listening to Prussia's dating advice and China asking people if they will "Become one with China, aru." with that creepy Russia smile." Alfred said. Alice hit him.

"Don't make jokes Alfred!" She yelled.

"I'm just saying, it's not likely." Alfred said.

"What your father is saying is, he just wants to shag you. He wants you for your body, not your mind. Not for who you are. Just for what you can give him, just for sex." Alice said, calm for the first time.

"No, he loves me!" Elizabeth yelled again.

"You are not to see him at all." Alfred said.

"I hate you." Elizabeth said before she ran up to her room.

"What the hell are we going to do with her?" Alice asked before. She then felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I have no clue." He said.

* * *

After the meeting, the family went to London, for a visit. Elizabeth somehow got her cell phone and was just about to sneak out when a knock came from the door. She panicked and asked, "Who is it?"

"Its me." Her fathers voice came.

"Hold on, I have to put my robe on." She said as she looked all over for her big fluff robe. She found it and wrapped it around her.

'Come in." She said. Alfred came in and smiled.

"Hey, its your Hero father." he said.

"I can see you dad." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, well I love you, and so does your mother." He said. Alfred wasn't always the best at these moments.

"Yeah I know, I love you too. Dad, I'm really tired, can I get some sleep." Alfred signed and nodded, before kissing his daughters head. He left with that.

Elizabeth then, snuck out. To see Johnny.

* * *

Johnny was eighteen, and had his own flat. Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Johnny, its me." She said. The door opened, to show Johnny. He was the classic punk guy.

"Hey babe." He said before he kissed her lips roughly.

"Hey." She said. He lead her into his junk flat. They soon came to the bedroom. They sat down on the bed. Johnny stared kissing her neck.

"My mum and dad don't understand our love." Elizabeth said. Johnny said nothing, just nodded as he started to suck on her neck. Elizabeth didn't really like it, but let him go.

"They say you just want to use me. To get me into bed." She said. He pulled away and said. "I would never do that. But, I do think we should take our love to the next step." he said.

"No." Elizabeth said.

"Oh come on baby. I'm not going to hurt you. Just one little shag." he said as he started to nibble on her earlobe, and tried to grab her breast. She smacked him away.

"I said no! I'm starting to think that my parents where right about you." She said.

"Oh, so you're a not going to do it because your parents told you that I'm playing you?" Johnny said as he tried to kiss her again. Elizabeth pushed him again and got up.

"You lied?" She asked.

"No, Hannah baby." He said.

"You did lie, my name is Elizabeth you bastard!" She said before she left. Her eyes filled with tears. She walked until she saw a homeless guy, who asked if she had seen any Germany Soldiers. She finally broke down and called her mum.

It rang. And rang, then a giggle and an "Alfred, stop. I have to talk, no don't, not when I'm on the phone. Hello, Alice Kirkland. Why the bloody hell are you calling at this time?" She almost yelled the last part.

"M-m-mummy!" Elizabeth broke down crying.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, where are you?" Alice asked, her voice soft but firm.

Elizabeth told her mother about everything that happened. By the time she was done she was crying, "I'm so sorry mum. I should have listened to you."

"We're on our way." Alice said.

* * *

What will happen next?


	4. Yinz know about the War?

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this. I hope you like this chapter. Yes, some of the states are in this one.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

George sat in his room, doing homework when a knock came from his door.

"Come in." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes, just a bit lighter then America's, that may because this state had many Germany immigrants. This was William "Pennsylvania" Jones.

"Hey." George said as he put his history down. Will smiled.

"What are yinz studying in class?" He asked George.

"Well, the war." George said.

"Which one, we've had some many, was it the Civil war?" A sad look came across Will's face when he said that one. He didn't like to talk about that war, most of the states who where states at the time didn't like to. You could never talk about Gettysburg around July first to the third, how long the battle lasted, around Will.

"No." George said. William let a sigh on that one.

"Which war? Cold war? Vietnam war, WWI, WWII, the War of 1812?" He asked.

"The War of 1812, and you know not to bring it up in this house will. Dad still have a bit of a grudge towards Uncle Matt and mom. Mostly Uncle Matt." George said. The United States, as in the people, had gotten over it a long time ago. But both brothers where still a bit, well they just didn't talk about it.

"I know." Will said.

"Its just a good thing that dad isn't home, because if you say "The War of 1812" He'll run up here and say-"

Just then, Alfred busted into the room, panting.

"W-who s-said it?!" Alfred asked both his sons.

Both boys pointed at each other saying, "He did it!"

Alfred sighed and said, "Its okay." Alfred said.

"Hey, Will. Do you want some hamburgers?" Alfred said. He never liked to talk about the war of 1812 or the War of Independents.

"Na, I have to get over to New Jersey's." Will said. Tim "New Jersey" Jones and William didn't get along. They both said nether could drive and always fought.

"Just don't kill him." Alfred said.

"Yinz know I wouldn't kill him." William said.

"No, you two will just get into a fist fight like at the Family Reunion." George said.

"Hey! Yinz know I was drunk! And New York and Mass got into a fight too!" He said before he left.

"Dad, maybe you should talk to Uncle Matt about it." George said. Alfred sat down on his son's bed. His head was in his hands.

"I don't know. I don't like fighting with him, so we don't talk about it." Alfred said.

"But you two where fighting at the Olympics." George pointed out. Alfred said.

"That's because he's always glowting about his hockey, and then I beat him, then he wins in the long run. Well, I was mad. It was just a little spat." Alfred said.

"Dad, it was a fist fight." George said. "Mom and Uncle Francis had to pull you two apart."

"Well, sorry. But that's different." Alfred said as he stood up.

"I'm the Hero, I have to prevent bad things from happening." America said.

"Yes, but a hero, also can forgive." George said.

"That's God." Alfred said.

"Yes, but hero's do the same thing." George said before his father left.

Alfred soon, after George went to bed, called his brother.

"Hello, Matthew William's speaking." Came his brother's voice.

"Mattie, hey, its me." Alfred said. Some people think that he forgot his brother, but he didn't. He just pretended.

"Alfred, hey want's up. How's the family, eh?" His brother asked.

"Fine, Elizabeth's still grounded. Um… Matt, you remember the, the White House thing." It really wasn't a question. After that, both brothers didn't talk for a bit. At one time, when both boys finally met each other, they had been best friends.

"Yeah."

"Well, George and I where talking. He thinks we should talk it out." Alfred said. With that, both brothers desisted to meet in Niagara Falls.

* * *

Hope you like.


	5. Talking

Author's note: Hey all. Another chapter. Long weekend so I will update on a lot of my stories.

* * *

"Dad, its just Uncle Matt. Ya look fine." George said as they made their way to the Falls. Alfred and Matthew where going to talk on the Canadian side. Alfred had changed twice at New York's house. New York, being the fashion diva that she is, helped him.

"Yeah, but I want all the Canadian's know that I'm an America, but I don't want to gloat." Alfred said. Whow, America **Didn't **want to gloat? What the hell.

"Dad, calm down. You've seen uncle Matt so many times. Just talk about it." George said. George planned on hanging out with Saskatchewan, or Alla. She was Canada and Ukraine's daughter.

"But what if w-" George cut him off. _I'll have to use the Hero card then. _George thought

"Dad, you're the hero! Hero's don't run away like scared little boys! So God Damn it, go out there and clear the air with Uncle Matthew!" George almost yelled. Alfred looked at his son.

"Your right. I'm the Hero! I have to do this!" With that, Alfred found a parking space.

They soon handed the men at the gates their passports, and went over to the Canadian side. Alfred looked scared.

"You're the hero. Remember that." George whispered just loud enough for Alfred to hear.

They didn't have to look long till they found Matthew and Alla.

"Hey Alla. L-lets go and give our dad's some time to talk." George said. The younger girl, who was only fifteen, nodded and they went off.

_I hope by the time that their done talking, we can talk about the War Of 1812 without dad being an idiot._ George thought.

_I hope daddy doesn't have to get Sally out._ Alla thought. Sally was Canada's hockey stick.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew found a bench away from most people. It would be a bit odd if a human came up and heard them talking about The War of 1812 as if they where there. Which they where.

"So……" Alfred said.

"So……." Matthew said as he held Kumajirou close.

* * *

*An hour later*

"Oh I hope everything went alright." George said. Alla nodded.

"I hope I don't have to call мати. She gets upset when papa gets into a fight or….well even when he plays hockey sometimes." Alla said. George smiled at his little cousin.

"Yeah, if I have to call mom because dad did something stupid, she'd say: "Bloody hell! I swear that man will never grow up! He needs to think before he acts, but no...He has to be the bloody hero and get himself into trouble! I'm fucking sick of it! " He said with an English accent. Alla laughed.

They then found their fathers, talking and laughing.

"And then, she yelled at everyone. She was scary, eh." Matthew said.

"Yeah, she was." Alfred said as he laughed.

"What are you talking about papa?" Alla asked as she hugged her dad.

"About when England was pregnant. She had been having a bad day and she was very pregnant. The night before, I had to wake up Mattie to make pancakes and go to Micky D's to got your mother food. I then told everyone at the meeting and well. Alice made everyone wet themselves. Hell, even Russia was scared." Alfred said.

Both Alla and George went wide eyed.

"Uncle Russia was scared!" Alla yelled.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	6. The Family

Author's note: Hey all, another chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Alice and Elizabeth sat in the sitting room, drinking tea. Elizabeth was still in trouble, but was okay with that. Just then, a fairy popped in. Alice and Elizabeth both smiled. How they loved their fairy friends. Four more fairies pop in. One red, one pink, one purple, one blue and one white.

"Why hello all." Elizabeth said.

"Its been awhile." Alice said. The Fairies smiled.

"_Is Elizabeth still in trouble?" _The pink fairy asked.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Yes, I am."

The blue fairy made a face. _"Johnny is a git._" She said. She always had a temper.

"Yes, Aggie, he is." Alice said. Aggie, as Alice called her, was one of the oldest of the fairies. She had known Aggie since her pirate days.

"So how have you all been?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Good." _All the fairies chimed in.

"_Mr. Alfred was just eating a hamburger." _The red fairy said. Elizabeth knew her as Red. Red was the same age as Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth could talk, she had named her Red. Most of the Fairies already had names, but some of them where to hard to say. So they gave the fairies nicknames.

"Red, I told you not to spy on daddy." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. The fairies liked to make fun of the American. George, who didn't believe in fairies, was nicer about it then his father.

"_I'm sorry." _She said with a blush. You couldn't really tell with her being red.

Just then, a knock came and the fairies where gone. Elizabeth sighed and said, "I'll get it." She got up and opened the door. Her uncle Jack, aka Australia stood there. His koala looking as evil as ever. Next to him was Matthew, and Angus, Seamus, Aled, (Wales) Alfred and George. Elizabeth muttered under he breath, "The fairies could have told us dad was on his way."

"Hullo little sheila." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Hello uncle Jack. Uncle Matthew, uncle Seamus, uncle Aled, and uncle Angus, what are you doing here. Dad you didn't even tell us you were coming." Alice came over then, and her jaw dropped.

"What are you lot doing here?" She asked.

"We just came ta visit. Maybe have a amber or two." Jack said.

"We jist wanted tae see uir wee sister." Angus said.

"Yeah Iggy, can't I came over to see my own daughter and girlfriend?" America asked.

"It's been awhile, eh." Matthew said.

"It's not crime to see our little sister." Seamus said.

Alice sighed, opening the door so all the men could come in.

All the men went in and soon, everyone was in the living room, sitting. Alice was making tea, or coffee and everyone else was sitting, talking.

"so Ah heard abit 'at loon ye whaur datin' lassie. whit a trooble maker." Angus said.

"Do yoos want us ta beat the boy up for yoos?"

Elizabeth sighed, and shock her head.

"Ah coods hae nessie gie heem a scear." Angus said.

"The lepercons give him bad luck." Seamus said.

Wales said something in Welsh, he didn't speak much.

"I could get a kangaroo?" Jack.

"Or I could get Sally, eh?" Matthew said.

"I could get one of my guns." Alfred said.

"No need, mum and I have the fairies giving him a hard time." Elizabeth said. The British isles nodded, but Jack and Alfred laughed.

"Sweetheart, there are no fairies." Alfred said.

"Oh yes there are Alfred. You're just to thick to see them." England said to America as she brought the drinks in.

God, sometimes Elizabeth didn't understand her family.

Nor did George.


	7. That Japanese Goddess

Author's note: I need ideas for this. Help! I was thinking I could pair Elizabeth up with another OC, Dimitri or Moscow. What do you think, or I could pair her up with Paris, that would tick England off. I don't know yet. Vote!

* * *

George looked at his caller ID. Tokyo was calling. You see, most countries find their capitals. Russia found Dimitri, China found Ling, and France found his son and capital Paris. But England and America had their capitals, well England did.

Honda Yuki was Tokyo, Japan. And she was the most beautiful girl, human or country or capital, that George had ever seen. She was older, for she was found, but she dressed like the average Tokyo teenager. Okay, so he liked her. But how could he not. She had the most beautiful eyes, the same color as Japan's eyes. Her hair was the same raven color, but with pink highlights. She wore a lot of bright clothes. But George thought they booked beautiful on her. Okay maybe he was in love with the Japanese girl.

"Hello Yuki." He said as he answered the phone. His voice almost cracked. Damn teenage hormones!

"George-san? How are you?" Came a lightly accented voice. He loved her voice.

"G-good. My sister still in trouble and all. I have a football came coming up. Last game of the season." He said. Yuki giggled.

"Your father and you love that game George-san." She said. He blushed.

"Yes, that and baseball. Mom always yells at us though. She calls soccer football." He said, trying to keep his voice under control. He wasn't that smooth when it came to the ladies. But Yuki giggled again.

"The next meeting is in Tokyo, are you coming?" She asked. George nodded, but then felt stupid, because she wall all the way in Japan. _God I'm a dumb ass._ He thought.

"Yeah, all of the capitals will be. Its like the only time my sister can get out of the house in London." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, poor Elizabeth-chan" Yuki said. Then he heard Japan in the back round. Of course he was speaking in Japanese, so George couldn't understand him.

"George-san. I have to go. I will see you in a few days."

"o-okay then. See ya Yuki." He said.

"Good bye George-san." With that, she hung up.

"Talking to you're crush?" George jumped and turned to see his father with a big thing of soda.

"I-I don't like Yuki!" He said. America laughed.

"George, you call her by her human name. You have it bad. I think she likes you too." He added. George shock his head.

"I don't think so dad." He turned his green eyes too look out the window. It was raining.

"Japan says you're all she talks about. Its "George-san" this and "George-san" That. He says she likes you too, and Japan ain't lying." America said.

"Dad, ain't isn't a word." George said. America shrugged.

"Its in the American d-" George cut him off.

"Yes dad we know!"

* * *

*A Few Days later*

The whole meeting, George kept looking over at Yuki. She wore a nice suit today, unlike her normal outfits. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, her highlights showing. She looked stunning. _God I'm so cheesy! _He thought.

"America, can we hear from Washington D.C.?" America nodded, and turned to his son, who kept looking at Yuki.

America elbowed his son. George looked around to find everyone looking at him funny. He blushed and stood up, he had everything ready. But what the hell where they talking about again?! Damn he had it do bad.

* * *

It was break and George felt so stupid. He had to keep his act together. He had to get Yuki off his mind. He had to-.

"George-san." _Oh for the love of all that is holly!_ George turned too see Yuki. She still looked beautiful.

"Hey Yuki." He said. She smiled, but it was gone soon after.

"George-san. Are you sick, is it the America ec-" George cut her off, but not with this words, but his lips. He had know idea how he grew the balls to do this, but he did. He lips were nice and soft and beautiful. They fit with his so nicely. Soon, too soon, they pulled away.

"G-George-san?" She asked, a blush on her beautiful flesh.

"Yuki, I like you. No, I'm in love with you. It might sound crazy but I do. That's why I messed up in the meeting, I was looking at you. I'm sorry if you don't fell the same way." He finished. Yuki said nothing for a long time. Then, she kissed is lips sweetly, blushing the whole time. It was small, but made George's heart stop.

"George-san, I love you too. I have for a while now. Does this mean we are a…..couple?" She asked, still blushing. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"Yeah, I think it does." He said. With that, the rest of the break they talked and held hands in privet. They walked back to the meeting room, hand in hand. Once Elizabeth got a look at them, she yelled, "George has a girlfriend." Everyone looked at the couple, making them both blush. Japan smiled, as did America. But America gave his son a thumbs up. George rolled his eyes. England cried. Her boy was growing up.

* * *

Remember to vote!


	8. Dumbass Waiter

Author's note: Hey all, only one person voted. So here is their vote, and my vote as well. :D I hope I got the translations right. They sound right. But please tell me if I messed up!

* * *

Finally! Finally she was free! Well in a way. She was going to see some of the other Capitals, her brother had to keep an eye on her.

"Remember you have to be back by-" Elizabeth cut her mother off.

"Mum, we know. Okay. Were just going to that teenage club. No worries, no alcohol." She said. Alice was about to say something, but then a knock came and Elizabeth when to get it. When she opened the door, she found Alain, also known as Paris. France's son and capital.

"Bonjour mon cher, Elizabeth. Vous avez l'air beau sur cette pleine lune." He said in a purr, making the English girl blush. (Hello my dear, Elizabeth. You look beautiful on this full moon.)

"Shut up you frog." She said half-heartily. Elizabeth had always had a crush on the French boy. He was very handsome, well his name meant handsome as well. He had the same color hair as France and it was the same length. But he had lighter blue eyes, but not as light as Germany's.

Alain smiled at the girl. "Oh but, mon cher, you look beau." He said. (My dear and beautiful) She blushed again. Just then, George came up and smiled at the other boy. Alain looked about the same age as their father, nineteen. George and Elizabeth where sixteen and would look that age from now on.

"Hey man, ready to go?" The American asked the Frenchmen.

"Oui." He said. With that, they set off to an club in D.C.

* * *

"Здравствуйте, мои друзья." A big Russian boy said, he was about seventeen and had a cheerful, but creepy smile on his face. His hair was light brown and he had purple eyes. He was Moscow, or Dimitri.

There where only a few around the table. Yuki, Dimitri, Gretel (Berlin), and Ling (Beijing). The American sat next to the Japanese girl. Elizabeth and Alain sat across from Gretel and Dimitri.

"Would you speak in bloody English please?" Elizabeth said. Just then, a waiter came up. He looked at Elizabeth and almost drooled.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. Elizabeth knew there was more to it then him getting her a drink. She swore she felt someone pinch her butt. George was glaring at the dick.

"Oui, you can get my _girlfriend _a water. I would like a soude." He had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth. All the others around the table looked shocked. The waiter looked shocked and confused.

"A what? I got a D in French and Spanish, or whatever the hell you're speaking." He said. Elizabeth had to try not to laugh. How dumb was this bloke.

"He asked for a bloody soda, you bloody git." Elizabeth said, playing along with it by wrapping a arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. She could see that all the others where playing along too.

"Du bist ein Trottel." Gretel said to the waiter, laughing a bit. He looked at her weird, not understanding. (You're a dumbass.)

He took everyone's orders, took one last look at Elizabeth and left. No one said anything for about four minutes. The waiter dropped off their drinks and left. Then, when he was gone, they all started laughing.

After five minutes, Alain took his arm off Elizabeth. She felt a little lost when his arm moved, but she shrugged it off.

"That was funny, da." Dimitri said.

"It was." Yuki said, taking on the calm and cool Japanese look again.

They all kept talking, but Elizabeth didn't pay any mind. She just tried to steal glances at the Frenchmen next to her. Yes she had a crush on him, but why did she fell all, fuzzy in side?

* * *

I hope you like. The last part is a bit cheesy. But hey, whatever.


	9. Ah, Parents in Love

Author's note: I'm really, really. Really sorry about not updating sooner! Please don't be angry! I own nothing but the OC's.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she listened to her iPod. Why hadn't he called? He told her he would call!

Just then, Fat Guy In a Little Coat started to play. (The ringtone her father got her) She pulled a headphone out, opened the phone and said, "Hello!" in one second flat.

"Bonjour Elizabeth, mon cher." Came his voice. Her heart sped up.

"'ello Alain, how are you?" She asked. _Smooth Elizabeth, real smooth!_ She said to herself.

He chuckled. "I am fine, Mon cher. What was it you wanted to ask me?" He asked. His accent thick.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. _Its just Alain, its just Alain!_ She told herself. "I was wondering…would you maybe, I don't know, consider being my boyfriend. but we can'ttellmymumorFrance!" She said the last part all together. No one said anything for a long time.

"Elizabeth! Of course! Merveilleux, merveilleux! I have liked you for sometime now. I am the city of love, know?" (Wonderful, wonderful!) He said.  
"I have fancied you for quite sometime now, Elizabeth. If you wouldn't have asked me, I would have asked myself." This made her smile.

"I like you a lot. And ever since that night with the waiter, I can't get my mind off of you." She said. _Go on London, lose all your dignity! Tell the Frenchman how it is! _She thought. She hated looking weak.

"Oui, and you are right, Mon amour, we mustn't tell our parents until the time is right." This made Elizabeth blush.

"Um….George will know, he's my twin after all." She said, she remembered all the crap he gave her for liking Alain.

"_Mom will drop dead if she hears that you like Alain! France's son and capital! That's like telling dad you love Moscow during the cold war!" She glared at him. _

"_Shut up, you bloody prat!" She had said. _

"Oui, of course." He said. "I have the perfect date planned for you, mon petit amour." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Bloody French. _She thought to herself. (My little love)

"You already have it planned?" She asked.

"Oui, lets us make it for this Saturday. No worries, mon cher, it will be in London." She sighed. Elizabeth should have known he would have something up his sleeve. He is French.

"Okay. I have to go." She said.

"Au revoir, Elizabeth." With that, they both hung up.

*** A week later, on Saturday

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down on the sofa. Her mother stood in front of her, phone in hand on speaker.

"Now," Alice began. "We don't have to meet him yet, but after two more dates, we _will_ meet him!" She said. Elizabeth felt her heart sink, but she nodded.

"And," America's voice came over the phone. "you must keep you cell on you at all times, and if you need too, tell him your father was a U.S. Marine." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, how many times have you been in the Marines and Army all together?" She asked.

"Well abo-" Alice cut him off.

"Alfred F. Jones! We aren't talking about your bloody military! Keep on task!" Elizabeth tired to keep in the laugh when Alfred muttered something that sounded like, "I was just telling her Iggy, are you PMSing?" Alice glared at the phone, but said nothing.

"Now, as I was saying," Alice said. "I want you home by ten." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nodded. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!" Alice said.

"And, make sure he takes you somewhere with burgers." Elizabeth laughed, but Alice smacked her hand over her face.

"Oh for the love of all that is Holy! Is that all you worry about, you twat? Burgers?" She yelled into the phone.

"No, but I want my daughter to have a good meal." Alfred said. "Hero's have to make sure everyone had a good meal!"

Again, Alice hit her hand over her face.

"Okay, I got it. Can I go now?" Elizabeth asked. She and Alain were meeting at a small park.

"Yes." Both her parents said. She smiled, got up and kissed her mother and told both parents she loved them.

"We love you too! Don't forget the burgers!" Alice started yelling at Alfred and Alfred started, well being Alfredish. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before heading out the door. _Ah, parents in love._ She thought as she got into her car.

* * *

Next chapter is the date!


	10. The Next Step

Authors note: I hope you don't mind, but I'm writing one for George and Yuki, then one for Moscow and Warsaw. I got that one from a review. If you have any other ideas for capital pairings, then Tell me in a review! (Thanks for the idea A Bleach Drinking Hetalian, you rock!) and, I have to say, if you wanna read a good America/England story, go to Katrara, she is one of the best writers I know! If you want a good gender bending fic, go to A Bleach Drinking Hetalian.

* * *

George and Yuki sat on the porch in Washington. She was leaning agesnt him, with her head on his shoulder, she was between his legs. He was playing with one of her pink highlights. Both were just enjoying the peace and quiet.

It was raining, but the porch kept them nice and dry.

"George?" George looked down at his girlfriend. She turned so she was facing him.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked.

Yuki blushed, before she kissed his lips sweetly. George smiled before kissing her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. It started to get intense, very heated. George moved his lips from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck. He found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy and started nipping, sucking, nibbling, and kissing.

Yuki gasped and sighed. When the spot was mean and red, and George was happy with it, he pulled away to look into her beautiful eyes. She had a large blush on her pale skin.

"George, we mustn't do that, what if Ameirca-san saw?" She asked. George kissed her nose.

"He's at the White House." He answered. She sighed.

Nether said anything for quite a while. But then, Yuki's blush flared up and she said, "George, we have been dating for about two months now…." He nodded, kissing her cheek.

"And?" He asked.

"And…..I think I'm ready for the….." She turned redder. "The next step." This time, George turned red.

"Really?" he asked, his voice cracking just a bit. She nodded. They said nothing for a long time, but after ten minutes, George said, "When and where?"

Yuki looked up at him, a smile on her face and said, "Next meeting in Berlin. We can sneak away from our parents." He smiled and nodded, kissing her head.

"I love you, Yuki." He said.

"I love you, George." She whispered back.

* * *

(Imber and Dimitri, yes I made Warsaw a girl. I just couldn't see Warsaw as anything but a girl. I mean hello, her father is Poland.)

A girl was blond hair and green eyes sat on her couch with a popsicle in hand.

"Its, like, way too hot." She said to herself. Just then, someone knocked on the door. She glared at the door, got up and opened it. "Like, What?" She asked. Dimitri stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Like, what do you want, Moscow?" She asked.

"Ah, little Warsaw is being mean, da?" She rolled her eyes at the Russian.

"Just because I'm, like, totally cute, doesn't mean you have to like, come her every day." She said. The Russian laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Дорогой польской девушкой." (My Dear Polish girl) He said. She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Głupi tajny rosyjski chł jesteś, jak, taki głupi." (Stupid secret Russian boyfriend. You're always, like, so dumb.) She said.

* * *

I hope you like it. I will do more for each couple if you review! But remember this story is centered on George and Elizabeth. I hope I got the translations right.


	11. Iggy Burned London's Taste Buds Off

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews guys. J I own nothing but the OC's, as you know. This chapter give a short little look into the date.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. Her mother and father were "Meeting" Alain and Francis. Yeah, meeting. Alain had already told Francis, he had said this to her when she flipped out:

"But, mon cher, my father is the country of France, he knows amour when he sees it." She had glared at him, but sighed and nodded.

Now she was praying to God that her mother didn't flip.

The doorbell rang, and Elizabeth was the first to the door, and she had been on the second story. She opened it to find Alain and Francis. Before anyone could say anything, Alice saw France and glared.

"What are you doing here, Frog? We are expecting guests, so shove off!"

"Oh but, Angleterre, we are the guest." Alice looked doubtful, and looked over at her daughter. Elizabeth turned red.

"Um…Mum, this is my boyfriend Alain Bonnefoy." She said.

Before Alice could explode or declare war on France, again, America came in and smiled.

"What's up Frenchies?" Elizabeth glared at her father.

"Daddy, could you not talk that way to my boyfriend." Alfred, being Alfred, took it the wrong way.

"You're dating France?" Elizabeth smacked her hand to her head.

"NO! I'm dating Paris!" She yelled. All the while, George sat on the couch, texting Yuki.

England turned to London, glaring.

"You're. Dating. PARIS!" Elizabeth chuckled nervously. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"May I say one thing." Alain didn't wait for Alice to answer. "Elizabeth and I are in love. Amour is a wonderful thing, non. I would never hurt her, or make her do anything she did not want to." England calmed a little. And so, they sat down for a meal. France and England fought.

"Angleterre, are you trying to kill us all with your terrible cooking?" France asked as he poked at the burn, whatever it was. It started to move away from the fork. The Frenchman's eyes grew large.

"Oh, shut up you bloody Frog!" England said.

George took a bite of the food, and by the look on his face he threw up a little in his mouth.

America whined about it. "Iggy, can't we have burgers?" He asked. The Englishwoman glared.

"No, we will not have that ghastly food in my house ever again." She said. So, America took out a burger from his bombers jacket, without England seeing, and handed George a burger under the table.

George dropped a fork and said, "I better get that." While he was down there, he took three large bites for him burger. Elizabeth ate the food. She didn't like it when she was younger, but now it wasn't that bad. (Alfred said Alice burned her taste buds off) She didn't see why people always made fun of her mothers cooking. (A/N: I think England did burn off her taste buds)

Alain ate it, but only because he didn't want a war to breakout between England and France, again.

All in all, it was a normal dinner, if there is such a thing. When the Bonnefoy's left, England glared at her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"Because I didn't want you trying to kill France in his sleep, or Alain for that matter. I wouldn't like that." England rolled her eyes.

* * *

I hope you like it. I own nothing but the OC's.


	12. Of Tacos and Virgins

Author's note: I own nothing but the oc's. Thank you too all the faithful readers! Thank you.

* * *

All George could do was look around. They were in Berlin, and the capitals were their with their countries/parents. George had already presented, and he didn't want to stare at Yuki, so he looked around. Imber was making googlely eyes at Dimitri. Dimitri sat next to him, and Imber across, and they were playing footies. Berlin was presenting, and Rome was eating pasta. Elizabeth was passing Alain (who was right next to her) a note. Madrid was eating a tomato, Athens was sleeping, Beijing/Ling was trying to pay attention, Mexico City was eating a taco (How he got a taco, George will never know, but he was Mexico City) and Yuki was quietly taking notes.

"…..We must hear from London, after break." Berlin said. Though she was the Capital of Germany, she was originally the capital of Prussia. She had silver hair, like Prussia, and light blue eyes. She was serious like Germany, but called herself awesome and was cocky at times like Prussia.

With that, the capitals all left the room to get food.

"¡Maldita sea! Usted no puede obtener ninguna tacos en Berlín!" Mexico City complained. (Damn! You can't get any tacos in Berlin!)

"Nun sind wir in Deutschland. Warum hätten wir Tacos in Deutschland?" Berlin asked. (Well we are in Germany. Why would we have tacos in Germany?) (A/N: I don't think you can get tacos in Germany)

"Preferisco avere pasta. La pasta è molto meglio, giusto a Berlino?" Rome said as he took a bite of pasta. (I'd rather have pasta. Pasta is much better, right Berlin?)

"Nope your all wrong! Burgers are the best!" George said.

"Tea is the best drink in the world. I do not understand why you have to drink that ghastly coffee. It tastes like shit!" Elizabeth said.

"I would rather have pancakes." Everyone turned around to see who said it. Ottawa stood there.

"Oh, hey Victoria, I didn't see you in the meeting." George said. The Canadian sighed. (A/N: I made her name Victoria because Ottawa was made the capital of Canada when Queen Victoria was in rule. She named Ottawa the Canadian capital on December 31, 1857)

* * *

George snuck out of his room, everything was set. He had everything he needed. Condoms, check. A cherry blossom for her, check. And he brought a different set of clothes, check.

He snuck down the hall of the capital dorms until he came to the female capital area. He stood in front of Yuki's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. He heard someone get off the bed, and walk over to the door. When Yuki opened the door, George forgot how to breath.

Yuki stood before him in a kimono, that was a deep red with a beautiful patern on it. She had her hair down, with red lipstick and light eye liner.

"You look so beautiful." he said without thinking. This caused Yuki to blush.

"Thank you." As soon as George walked into the room, he kissed her.

And when they were just about to go all the way, George stopped kissing her neck, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Yuki, are you sure you want this. We can stop now if you want." The Japanese girl smiled.

She kissed his cheek, and said, "I'm ready George. I love you."

That was the night they made love for the first time.

* * *

George woke up with a bright light in his eyes. He could feel a warm, naked body next to him. He opened his eyes to see Yuki, her head on his chest and her body curled up to his, sleeping. She looked so beautiful as she slept. It took him a minute to remember what happened the night before, but when he did, he blushed and smiled.

"Wow." he said to himself. Yuki was a light sleeper, it seemed, because she opened her eyes and looked up at George.

"It wasn't a dream then?" She asked. George smiled and kissed her head.

"No, it wasn't a dream." He whispered. Yuki was about to say something else, but someone lightly knocked on her door.

"ゆき、それはモーニング娘までの時間です。" Came Japans voice. George and Yuki both looked at each other in fear. (Yuki, it is time to wake up my daughter.) George got up, grabbed his other set of clothes and got dressed.

"私は今、父を着ています。" Yuki called back. (I am getting dressed now, father.) Japan thanked her and left. George was dressed and grabbed his things. He kissed Yuki's lips softly.

"I better go." He whispered after the small kiss. Yuki nodded, and kissed is cheek.

"私はあなたが大好きです." She said. (I love you)

"I love you too." He said. With that, George snuck out of her room and ran down the hall to his room. He thought he was going to make it. But when he opened his door, he found his twin sister. She smirked at him.

"Oh, it looks like our little Georgie isn't a virgin anymore." She said in a sing song voice.

He glared at her. "How do you know?" He asked. She smirked.

"For one, I saw you sneak out of your room. And my room is right next to Yuki's." George turned red.

"Ah damnit all to Hell!" He yelled. Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

I hope I didn't mess up on the traslations. I got a C or a D in Spanish when i took it, so yeah.


	13. I've Loved You Since WWII

Author's note: I own nothing but the OC's. I wanted to make some little stories for some of the capital couples. Here are the couples.

Yuki/George

Rome/Berlin

Alain/Elizabeth

Dimitri/Imber

If you have any other ideas tell me. Okay, since Romano is older, he is Rome's Papa. Rome is a little younger then the Italian brothers, he wasn't alive when Great Grandpa Rome was alive.

* * *

Rome/Berlin

Dino Vargas/Rome sat in his home in Rome, Italy eating pasta. He had spent the day with his Papa Romano. Uncle Feliciano had left to go over to Germany's, but left some pasta. Dino was about to get more pasta, until he heard the doorbell go off. He sighed, put his pasta bowl in the sink and ran to the door. He opened it to fine Berlin/Gretel Beilschmidt. She wore her long silver hair down, for once, with a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that said something in German. He could speak it, but he wasn't that good a reading it.

"Berlin! Its good to see you! What brings you to Italia?" He asked with a smile. Dino could be cheerful like his uncle, but he could also be very grumpy like his papa.

The German sighed and said, "Vater went over to anger Hungary and Onkel Ludwig had a date with Italy, and I didn't want to stick around for that. I'm to awesome for that shit." She said. The Italian nodded, understand what it was like. He didn't like when papa Romano brought over Spain. Romano would yell and call him names, until they would finally start doing it. It made his sick just thinking about it. Parents having sex, gross.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked. The German nodded and fallowed the Italian into the kitchen. Dino got some more pasta and turned to the German. "Would you like some?" He could never, ever deny anyone of pasta. It was just so…..wrong.

The German sighed. "No, I'm not that hungry." As if on cue, her stomach growled, begging for food. She turned red and said, "Okay, but only a small severing."

They ate pasta quietly. Nether having anything to speak of. When they finished, Rome put the dishes in the sink, and Berlin did the dishes. Not that he asked her too. He waited for her to finish and they walked into the living room.

The two capitals sat down, but said nothing. Rome was getting anxious. He never goes this long without talking! But he knew by the way Berlin bit her lip, that something was wrong.

And so, he knew he had to do something.

"Gretel?" The girl snapped her head up. Like the countries, the capitals only used their real names when they were good friends, family or lovers. Of course Rome and Berlin had known each other for quite sometime, but he rarely called her Gretel.

"J-ja?" She asked.

The Italian took her hand in his and looked into her blue eyes. His greenish brown ones looked worried. "What is wrong, Gretel?" He asked finally. It was a rare thing for Rome not to be overly cheerful, or grumpy. This was odd.

"Es ist nichts falsch mit dem awesome Berlin." She said, trying to keep her voice calm, but it cracked, and tears ran down her cheeks. The Italian boy wiped them away with his thumb. (There is nothing wrong with the awesome Berlin)

"Si prega di non mentire, Gretel." He said. Then, she did something very unGerman. She started to cry. She cried into Dino's shoulder. He hugged her and spoke words of comfort in Italian. When she finally calmed down, she grabbed a tissue to blow her nose and wipe the tears away. (Yes there is something wrong Gretel or something to that effect)

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Italian asked. She sighed, and nodded.

"Today is a bad day for me." She said. "You see, I used to have a lover, a human lover." Rome gaped at her. She went on. "He was a peasant boy. This was back in the hey-day of Prussia. I had seen him before, around the city. But then he joined the Prussian Army. That is when I got to know the boy with the one green eye." Rome felt his heart sink to his belly when she said she had a lover. Why did it do that. Is not as if he loved her or anything. Or that's at least what he told himself. She went on. She seemed lost in another time. Another place.

"His name was Hugo. He was a bright man, for not knowing how to read. He had dirty blond hair, with one blue eye and one green eye. I would sneak out to see him, because I was an important person, I could not be seen with such people. Vater said I was to awesome for the peasants." She laughed bitterly.

"He grew tired of life. Depression is want I would say. The battle field can do that. He loved me, this I know now, but when I found him, dead, on the floor….I thought…I thought it was my fault." She said, tears again in her eyes. The Italian hugged her again.

"Why did he do it though! Why would he leave me without a real explanation. I thought our love was strong enough. I thought he was kidding when he said he was going to kill himself! If only I would have took him seriously. He would have died of old age, but that would have been better then finding him dead, with a dagger in his heart. Its all my fault! I just wish I could kill myself, to join him." She said into his shoulder. The Italian pulled away from the hug, looking into the German's eyes.

His face was full of anger. Something you did not see often on his face. "Don't." He said. She gave him a confused look. "Don't you ever say that. Don't you ever say that you want to kill yourself." He said. Gretel shock her head, as if saying, you don't understand.

"Gretel, maybe I don't understand. I've never had a human lover. But I do know this, you are a beautiful woman. You have a family that loves you, and friends who adore you. Don-don't you ever say you want to kill yourself. I-I cou-couldn't even…I can't even think of a world were you are…are dead. I couldn't live without you around." He didn't know where this was coming from, but he knew, deep down, it was true. "I-I couldn't live in a world without you Gretel. I-I l-love you. I've loved you since WWII." He said. Gretel was crying again. This was always an off day for her. But…Dino, Dino loved her. The pasta loving, grumpy City of Rome, loved her.

"I don't know what to say." She said. Dino sighed. He should have known.

"I should have never said anything." He said. He got up, to get some pasta, when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to see Gretel.

"I….I think I love you too. But…..can we take it slow?" She asked with a blush. The Italian smiled, and hugged her.

"Sì, sì possiamo." He said. (Yes, yes we can.)

"Danke." She said. With that, they stood hugging each other. (Thank you)

_I'll always love you, Hugo. But I must move on. _She thought to herself before kissing the Italian's cheek.


	14. Untrimmed Eyebrows and Pissed Off Looks

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm really happy you all like my story! I only own the OC's.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she drove through the Paris traffic. She wanted to surprise Alain with a visit. She hated that all the signs were in French. She could speak it and read it, but she rather speak her Mother's language. (A/N: Get it, most people say mother language, she said mother's!)

She made it to the Bonnefoy estate soon enough. When she got to the front door, she took a deep breath before ringing the bell. No one came for a bit, but then the door opened to show Alain, in his pajamas. They were silk and red, but she was surprised he wore anything to bed. The thought made her blush. Alain must have been half asleep, because he cursed in French. "Pourquoi diable voulez-vous me réveiller après ... Elizabeth?" He asked after rubbing sleep from his eyes. She laughed. (Why the Hell would you wake me up after...Elizabeth?)

"Not so romantic at six a.m. are we?" She asked. "After what, may I ask?" She gave him a glare. He laughed.

"Mon cher, my papa had Seychelles over." The island capital made a face, but nodded. The Frenchmen smiled, pulled her close and kissed her lips. It was a short kiss, so when he pulled away, Elizabeth pouted. Alain laughed. "Mon cher, pourquoi voudrais-je que toi. Je t'aime, même si vous ne pouvez pas faire cuire." He whispered before taking her earlobe in between his teeth and sucking it softly. (My dear, why would I want anyone but you. I love you, even if you can not cook.) She shuttered, unable to tell him off for the cooking crack

He started kissing down her neck, making her gasp. She couldn't even think. That is until someone said, "Ah, l'amour des jeunes." Elizabeth blushed and pushed Alain away. (Ah, young love) The French speaking capital smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, despite her protest, and walked them in. France stood there with a robe on, that didn't cover his hairy chest.

"Bon Papa matin. Did you sleep well?" Alain asked his father. The Frenchman nodded. (Good morning papa)

"Oui, and what are you doing here so early, Elizabeth?" He asked, winking. She blushed.

"I-I just g-got here." She said. _Bloody French perverts!_

"Oui, oui, I see. And does Angleterre know where you are?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Magnifique! Then we shall treat you to some real food." (Wonderful!) Elizabeth held back a glare. But she must have had a hateful face, because France laughed. "Just like you're mother."

After breakfast, and after Alain got dressed, the French capital took the British capital to his room. It was a large room, with a large queen size bed. The colors were a light brown with some red here and there. It kinda surprised her, but he had some French bands on his walls, and on his nightstand, there were pictures. She walked over to the pictures. There was a picture of France, Canada, Seychelles, and Alain. The next one was a picture of their friends, before they started dating.

Dimitri had a creepy smile on his face, Gretel had her middle finger up, Ling held a panda plushy, Yuki wore some cosplay outfit, George held her hand, while holding a burger in the other, Alain held a rose, and she saw herself with her classic punk look, and her middle finger up as well. She had her tongue sticking out, showing off the tongue pricing she hid from her parents. She and Gretel stood together. The next one made her jaw drop.

It was from their first date. She looked pissed off and she needed to trim her eyebrows in the picture. "Why do you have a picture of me, looking pissed off with untrimmed eyebrows?" She asked her boyfriend. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sat down on his bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Mon cher, you are always beautiful. I do not care if you look ready to rip my head off, or if you have your normal punk attire on. You are beautiful." She blushed, and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back. It was a short, but loving kiss.

When they pulled away, their foreheads resting together, she said, "You may be a French pervert, but I do love you." This made Alain smile.

"and you, Mon cher, may be a terrible cook and very grumpy, but I love you as well. Rappelez-vous, l'amour fonctionne d'une manière étrange, mon cher Londres." He said, making her roll her eyes, and kiss him. (Remember, love works in odd ways, my dear London.)

* * *

I hope you like it.


	15. Love In The Middle Of Nowhere

Author's note: Its been a bit since I last update on this, and I'm sorry. So here you go. This story is how Imber and Dimitri got together. :D I hope you like it. XD

* * *

Moscow/Warsaw

Imber didn't understand why she went with that stupid Russian idiot to his cabin in the middle of nowhere. She didn't understand why she said she would stay for the weekend with him. Imber also didn't understand why she was happy that she would be staying with him for the whole weekend. But right now, she was in a truck with Dimitri/Moscow, going to his cabin in the middle of the winter, in Russia, in the middle of nowhere.

"Can you, like turn on some good music?" She asked, annoyed that all they were listening to was Russian crap. Why not some totally awesome Polish music.

"t.A.T.u is a good Russian group, da." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Like, whatever." She said as she looked out the window.

After about an hour, and more weird Russian music, (Well in Imber's option.) they finally made it to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. That's when it hit Imber.

"Like, I get no bars here! I can't text anyone!" She all but yelled as she looked at her cell phone. Dimitri chuckled.

"Da." Was all he said before getting out of the truck. She glared at him, and got out of the warm car. The bitter cold hitting her like a ton of bricks.

After getting everything into the cabin, (Dimitri did most of the work) Imber looked around the cabin.

It was small, made for about one or two people. From what she saw, they had enough food for about a week or two. Their was a bathroom, with a toilet and a small shower. (How Russia bathed in it, she hadn't a clue) There was a nice size fireplace, and a stove. There was also…what! One fucking bed!

"Like, you are planning on the floor, right? Cause I don't plan on sleeping in the same bed as you, that's totally not cool." She said.

"Нет, я не собираюсь спать на полу, Имбер. Тело тепла должно держать нас тепло, да.' He said. She stiffed a shiver, and tried to glare at the Russian boy. It didn't work. (No, I do not plan on sleeping on the floor, Imber. Body heat must keep us warm, yes)

"Jak, zamknij się!" She said. (Like, shut up!) That's when she noticed it. She turned and walked to the window, to see that it was starting to snow, very heavily. "Dimitri, did you know it would snow?" She asked. She heard him curse in Russian.

"No, no I did not." He said. And so, Dimitri went outside to get more firewood, before the storm got too bad, and Imber started the fire. Soon, after eating, Imber looked out the window again. They would not be getting home for a while. The thought made her tired.

"I'm like, going to bed." She said. Dimitri, who was fixing the fire, looked up at her and nodded.

"I will join you in a moment, Da." She nodded, too tired to argue with him.

Imber went to the bathroom to change. After brushing her hair and changing into a totally cute pair of PJ pants with ponies on it (She borrowed them from her dad) and a long sleeved night shirt that read, Hot całkowicie. (Totally Hot) She walked out of the bathroom to a surprise.

Dimitri had his shirt off, and a pair of PJ pants on, they were a light blue. He was fit, to her surprise. He then put on a tee shirt, making her huff. "Can't he like, keep the shirt off." She asked herself in a small whisper, so that he would not hear.

Dimitri turned and smile at her. "You are ready for bed, Da?" She nodded. She climbed into the bed and slipped into her sleeping bag, before pulling two more, small, thin blankets over herself. Dimitri climbed into the bed, his brown hair was messy, from changing. It looked cute. His violet-like eyes looked tired. Dimitri slid into his sleeping bag, and pulled a blanket on himself, and on Imber. "You are shivering." He noted. She hadn't noticed, to be honest. She said nothing. So, Dimitri pulled her close and said, "Body heat should help." That's how Imber fell asleep, feeling, surprisingly, safe in Dimitri's arms.

Imber woke up, and looked out the window. It was still snowing like mad. She sighed and turned, to come face to face with a sleeping Russian. His eyes held a cheerful smile, not the creepy cheerful, but a truly cheerful smile. It was the first time that she had seen him smile in such a way. "Good morning, Imber." He said. She smiled.

"Like, good morning." She said. Then, she did something that surpised them both. She kissed his lips. It took a moment for either of them to understand what was going on, before they started kissing more. It was a full blown make out session, but soon they had to pull apart.

"Я тебя люблю" He said. (I love you) Imber looked at him, shocked. It took her a moment, but then she said, "Też cię kocham." She said, she really meant it. And so, they started dating, secretly. (Love you too)

* * *

I hope you like it.


	16. Canon Balls and Ruined Books

Author's note: Sorry its been about a week since I've updated. Damn laptop was being stupid. But whatever, its working now. ^ ^ I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth and Alice were on their way to America, for Alfred's birthday. (Much to Alice's dismay, Elizabeth just hoped she didn't get drunk and start calling her father names) Once they got to the airport, Alice's mood took a large plummet. They were decorating for the Forth of July. Elizabeth just sighed and walked with her mother to find her father and brother.

"Lizzie! Iggy!" Alice turned to glare at the American. Elizabeth sighed. God she hated the Fourth of July sometimes. Her mother could be so bipolar at this time. She could go from sad, to violent, to just plain angry in two minutes.

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" England all but yelled. America ignored her for a moment to give his daughter a hug.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm good Daddy. Please just be nice to Mum." She said. Alice ignored her boyfriend, and hugged her son.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello darling, your father is being a prat." George said nothing.

Soon, they made their way Alfred's summer home just outside of Jamestown, Virginia. There was a pool and everything. Alice was now sad, not talking to anyone, even when her children tried to comfort her. When Alfred would say something she would snap at him, then go back to her sulking.

But soon, Elizabeth and George convinced Alice to come out to the pool, maybe to read. Alice agreed.

Now, Elizabeth sat down, with her new copy of Macbeth and a lemon ice tea and her new swimsuit. Alice did the same, but with her copy of Romeo and Juliet. All was calm, all was peaceful, which was odd, because when Elizabeth came over to America, it was never calm nor peaceful. She just sighed, a small smile on her face, and started to read. It was so relaxing. She wondered where her father and brother had gotten too, but only briefly. That is until…..

"CANON BALL!" Two male, American voices called. The two Englishwomen didn't have to reacted before a splash was heard, and cool water splashed them, ruining their books.

The boys came out of the water, laughing. But George stopped when he saw the murderous look his sister and mother (mostly mother) were giving him. America kept laughing.

"AMERICA, WASHINGTON D.C.!" Alfred stopped then, he knew he was in deep when she called him, America.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO STUPIT! YOU RUINED MY COPY OF ROMEO AND JULEIT!" She was red with anger.

Alfred looked over at the discarded, ruined book. He could see writing on it.

"But Iggy, its so old and it had writing on it. You can get a new one. Hey, I could pay for it. I am the he-" Alice cut him off.

"A new one? A NEW ONE! America, that copy is older then you! It was signed by William Shakespeare himself! I can't get a new bloody book!"

America said nothing. Nor did George.

"I'm sorry Mom." George said. Alice glared.

"Yes, well sorry doesn't cut it, now does it." She said before she picked up her ruined book and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Elizabeth picked up her book, glared at her brother and father, before going into the house, to make sure her mother didn't ruin the house. She had a feeling that her father would be sleeping on the coach tonight.

* * *

I hope you like it. America is in deep shit.


	17. Txt Me

Authors note: Sorry its been so long! Writers block sucks….but anyways, I'm back now, and I will not be updating any of my stories next week, I'm off to a summer camp thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Crys*

* * *

George sighed as he read his book. It was a very long and boring book, but he had nothing else to do, he finished all his paper work, and he didn't feel like cleaning his room. He couldn't call Yuki because it was like way to early to call her, with her living all the way in Japan.

So he sighed, put his book down and grabbed his iPod, he might as well clean his room, if he doesn't, his mom will come to visit and make him clean it. (He was just glad his parents made up after the book thing) And so, George started cleaning his room.

_Two hours later _

George smiled as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. His room was now spotless, all the old McDonalds bags and a half eaten burger were gone, his clothes were clean and he didn't have his boxers on his TV anymore. (How they got there, he hasn't a clue) It was clean, and it smelled like lemons. George took one last look at his work before he checked the clock. 1:00 am it read.

"Fuck!" He cursed, it took him two hours to clean his whole room. Wow. He sighed, got changed and slid into bed.

_2:00 pm Tokyo, Japan _

Yuki sighed, looking at her cell phone. She knew he was more then likely asleep, but she really wanted to hear his voice. She missed him very much, and she didn't like the fact that George lived so far away. Sighing, Yuki put her phone down and walked out of her room, her father wasn't home yet, he had a meeting with his bosses, she didn't need to go to that one. She went to most of the meetings her father had with his bosses, they were also her bosses.

Yuki turned on the TV to watch some anime. She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew, she was being woke up by her father.

"雪は、最大してください目を覚ます。 Kiku said as he shock Yuki gently (Yuki, wake up please.)

"ちょっとお父さん、どのようにあなたが会うのか？" Yuki asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. (Hey dad, how as you're meeting?)

Kiku smiled at his daughter. He had been worried about her, she was love sick, because her lover was all the way in America. Kiku knew how it was, his lover was in Greece.

"それはよかった。あなたが食べた？ Kiku asked. Yuki shook her head. (It was good. Have you eaten?) So, they set off to make dinner together, working in silence. After dinner, Yuki bid her father goodnight and set off to bed. She got her futon ready, and slid in. She was about to turn her cell phone off when she got a text message. _Text Message From: George _It read. Yuki smiled before opening the phone.

It read: _Yuki, I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. My dad wants to make plans with your father to visit, you know, without their bosses. I miss you, and I hope you miss me too. I love you. 3 ~ George A. Jones _

Yuki blushed, and smiled. She typed a message to him quickly, before turning off her cell phone and laying down. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_Washington D.C. _

George put the book that he had been reading down when he felt his phone vibrate. He saw it was from Yuki and smiled. He read the text.

It said: _George, I miss you as well. I really hope that happens, for I miss your kisses and your loving warm arms around me after making love. Take care. I love you too. 3 ~ Honda Yuki _

George smiled at that, a small blush on his cheeks. He put the phone down and smiled at the ceiling.

* * *

I know, cheesy. I hope you all like it!


	18. When You Trick Yuki

Authors note: Hello all. I will not be updating on any of my stories for about a week, so don't be shocked when there aren't new chapters. This is another chapter for George and Yuki. I just love these two! ^ ^ Their just so cute!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's! I don't own Hetalia or anything but the OC's!

* * *

Yuki sighed as she entered her home. She was happy to be home so she could relax, and if she was up for it, work on her Vampire Knight cosplay. Sighing after taking off her shoes, she walked to her room to put on some sweatpants, she really wanted to get out of the suit she wore to the meeting.

After getting changed, she made a quick snack to eat quickly. Japan was not home, because he had to things to take care of after their meeting.

What she didn't know is that her father had something up his sleeve.

* * *

Japan walked to he hotel that America and Washington D.C. were staying at. They were trying to surprise Yuki. After asking the clerk what room America was staying in, he made his way to the room. Once he was outside the door, he was about to knock when the door opened to show a very exited America.

"Japan! It good to see ya!" The American grabbed the Japanese man into a hug, causing said Japanese man to blush and stutter. _I will never get used to the Western customs. _Kiku thought to himself.

"Dad, let Japan go." America pouted, but let Japan go, looking over his shoulder to see George.

"You're about as much fun as you're mother." America muttered.

"I try." George said before walking over to Japan. "Would you like to come in Japan?" George asked.

"Hai. Arigato, George-san." With that, all three men made their way into the hotel room.

After sitting down, George was the first to speak.

"So how are we going to do this?"

Japan smiled slightly. "You will call Yuki and tell her that you cannot come to visit. Right after that, we will leave to go to my home. Since you have been here for two days, I shall call Yuki to make some food, I would help her, but with not being home, I shall have to ask her. We will walk into the house without her seeing, hopefully." Japan said.

"And how did you two come up with this plan?" George asked. Then it hit him. He smiled.

"France." All three said at the same time.

* * *

After her small snack, Yuki got a call from George.

"Hello." She said.

"Yuki, hey….I don't know how to say this but…dad couldn't get anytime off, nor could I so we can't come over for a visit." Yuki's face fell.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I'm really sorry Yuki." He said, it was clear that he was truly sorry.

"It is fine." She said. Looking out the window. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." George said. "I better go, I have a meeting soon." Yuki sighed.

"Okay, I will see you soon. I love you." She said.

"Love you too babe." With that, both hung up. Yuki sighed before slumping into her chair. After about ten minutes, she got a phone call. It was her father, asking her to make dinner, he told her to make enough for four, because China and Taiwan would be visiting. Yuki agreed and began to make dinner.

* * *

Japan's car pulled into his drive way. It was a small home, in the traditional Japanese style. George smiled and grabbed his bag from in the back of the car. They all made their way silently to the door. It didn't take long for them to find Yuki, she was just finishing up dinner.

"Yuki, I am home." Japan called. George, who was hidden, saw a confused look on the Japanese girls' face.

Yuki was confused, they rarely used English in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back. Japan gestured for Alfred and George to follow him. Soon, they were in the kitchen, Yuki was to busy cooking to notice them. George smiled.

"Smells good Yuki." he said, smirking.

"Arigato I-" She knew that voice. She turned around to see George, her father and America. She couldn't believe her eyes. They….they tricked her.

"George." was all she said before she ran up to him and hugged him, kissing his lips. After the kiss, she remembered that there were other people in the kitchen, the thought made her blush. She stepped away from a blushing George and turned to Kiku.

"あなたは、父が私をだまし。She said, a small smile on her face. (you tricked me, father.)

"はい、しかし、あなたはそうおろす最近よう. Japan said. (Yes, but you seemed so down lately)

"Arigato." She said.

They ate dinner after that, America going on about being a hero, while George and Yuki held hands under the table.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please! I hope the you like it.


	19. Caught in the Act!

Authors note: I know, I know, its been forever since I last posted anything. I'm so sorry! But anyways, here is the next chapter for Of London and DC! I know, its a short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted so you guys didn't think I quit writing it.

* * *

Imber/Warsaw looked at her phone for the fourth time in the past five minutes. Still no text messages. Dimitri was suppose to text her, but nothing yet. Sighing, the capital of Poland put her phone down to get something to eat. Her father was having a day out with Ludhiana, but seeing that it was already one o'clock, he would be back in about an hour. Imber brushed the thought away as she got something quick to eat, before heading back to the living room. She took one last look at her cell phone, and glared at it when she saw that she still didn't have any text messages still.

"He is, like, totally stupid sometimes." Imber complained half-heartedly. She knew that he had a meeting, and his father would be there. But she really missed him damn it! Just as Imber was to take a bite of her food, a knock came from the front door. She groaned before she set her food down and walked over to the door, complaining about how "Totally uncool" it was that they had to interrupt her when she was about to eat.

Once she got to the door, she opened it up, ready to tell the person off. "Like, what-" She cut herself off when she saw a smiling Russian with a sunflower in his right hand. He wore a suit. He looked just like Russia, but shorter with brown hair and no scarf.

" Что с тобой, Имбер "? The Russian boy asked. Imber said nothing, before she hit him softly on the shoulder. (What is wrong Imber)

"Idiota! może mi powiedzieć, że można dojechać w ciągu!" She yelled at him. She was about to yell at him some more, but she was silenced with a kiss from the tall Russian boy. ( Idiot! You could have told me that you would be coming over!")

Imber melted into his kiss, and soon their lips were moving in a wonderful dance. Imber pulled the Russian into her house, and he shut the door with his foot, before he picked her up and carried her to the living room couch. He lay her down and hovered over her. It was getting really heated, and both were too into the kiss to notice anything but each other.

Poland pulled Lithuania into his house. "I like, totally have to show you these new shoes I got." He said as he pulled Toris into the living room. But as soon as they entered, they found Imber and Dimitri making out, heavily.

"Like, what are you doing to my daughter, you Russian freak!" Felix yelled. Imber and Dimitri pulled away quickly.

All Imber could think was, _O, kurwa! _(Oh fuck!)

To be continued…..

* * *

*Gasp* What will happen! Will Ivan find out! I hope you liked this chapter!


	20. Authors Note! MUST READ!

Authors note: Hello guys, sorry but I need help with Of London and DC! I don't have any ideas for it at the moment! Help! Just review and give me you're ideas! Thank you for reading this!

Thank you.

Twilightlover33 aka Roni


	21. We Will Totally Not Become One With You!

Authors note: Hello people of fan fiction! The next chapter of London and DC is here! Just so yeah know, Laima is the human name of Lithuania's capital/daughter. Her name means lucky. Oh and just so you know, I know I messed up on the first Polish translation. Sorry! I can't fix it now though. Long story. But I am sorry that I messed it up.

* * *

"Do you, like want to become the new Warsaw?" Poland yelled at the tall Russian boy.

At that, Dimitri looked very scared, "Нет! Я бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло!" (No! I would not want that to happen!)

Which in turn caused Imber to hit her boyfriend over the head, "I'l jak, tu idioci!" (I'l like, right here you idiots!) After this, Poland called Russia to pick up his son. Lithuania had to stay in the living room to watch over the Polish and Russian capitals. (Of course he was so excited to have to watch over Russia's son. NOT! He was scared shitless!) All the while he was thinking, _Thank God it wasn't Laima! _Though he did feel bad for Poland.

Everyone in the living room could hear Poland yelling at Russia in Polish. Well only bits of it.

"... Właśnie dowiedziałem się też, to rosyjski freak!" was heard at one point, along with "Jak, przestanie być tak przerażający, zupełnie nie cool." and lets not forget, "jak nie, ja nie staną z wami! Nie będzie moją córkę!"

(First phrase: ...I just found out too, you Russian freak! Second phrase: Like, stop being so creepy, totally not cool. Last phrase: like NO, I WILL NOT BECOME ONE WITH YOU! NOR WILL MY DAUGHTER!)

It was pure hell, and by the time it was all over, Imber and Dimitri were not to see each other besides at meetings.

* * *

How long do you think they will be apart? I know its not the best. Sorry. Read and Reveiw! Come on, you know you want to. Just click the pretty button and I'll give you a cookie.


	22. Chat

Authors Note: Hello people, another chapter for of London and DC.

* * *

Vilnius, Lithuania aka Laima Laurinaitis was enjoying her time at home with her father. Toris sat with his daughter/capital talking about non important things. Then the topic of their Polish friends came up.

"Laima, did you know about Imber and Dimitri's…um…love affair?" Toris asked her daughter. He really hated to pry, but he didn't want his daughter involved in this.

The girl shook her head. Her long brown hair was in a pony tall. "No, I didn't know anything about it, tėtis." (Dad) Lithuania nodded, and changed the subject. After talking for awhile, they went to the local market.

You all might wonder how the what the capitals call their parents in public, because most, such as America and Lithuania, look only to be in their late teens. Well you see, they would say they were siblings or cousins.

So, when Laima asked her father something, she had to make sure she said, "Toris." Not "tėtis". After making dinner and bidding her father goodnight, Laima got ready for bed. Just when she was about to lay down to get some sleep, her cell phone rang, playing Imber's ring-tone. With a sigh, the Lithuanian capital answered her phone.

"Labas." (Hello)

"Laima, dzięki Bogu, jestem jak, całkowicie martwi Toris wuj odpowiadał jesteś telefonu." (Laima, thank God, I was like, totally worried uncle Toris would answer you're phone.)

To be honest, Laima was a little shocked to hear from her best friend. "Imber? I thought Dėdė Felix took you're phone away." (Uncle)

"Oh please, Laima. My father would never take my phone away from me. He simply erased Dimi-I mean His phone number from my phone. But, I like, totally need you're help. I'm getting some of the female capitals together so we can like I can like, totally try and see Dimitri." Laima groaned.

"Imber, you can't be serious. I mean, shouldn't you respect you're fathers wishes?" Laima already knew that there was no fighting Imber on this one, but she could still try.

"Are you like, kidding! I'm like, totally in love here, La. I need to see him. Its like that play London and England are like, always talking about, Romeo and Juliet. So just like, log on to the chat room tomorrow. 'kay? Around nine. " Laima sighed. "Okay, talk to you then. 'night." With that, she hung up and went to sleep.

*The next day*

Laima sighed as she turned on her computer. It was the family computer, but her father was already in bed. After it all loaded, she got on to the website all the capitals and nations used, and logged in. Imber was already on.

Polish-Princess is online.

Vilnius_Girl has logged on.

Polish-Princess: Like hey Laima. I'm typing in English cuz Elizabeth and that other girl, are going to log on, kay?

Vilnius_Girl: Oh, okay.

Punk*Rocker has logged on. (Elizabeth/London)

Berlin-Baby has logged on (Gretel/Berlin)

Cosplay-My-Life has logged on. (Yuki/Tokyo)

HoCkEyNuT has logged on. (Victoria/Ottawa)

Ling-Ling has logged on. (Ling/Beijing)

Polish-Princess: Hello ladies, do you all like, know why we are here?

Punk*Rocker: I don't have a bloody clue!

Cosplay-My-Life: I do not know why we are here, to be honestly, Warsaw-san.

Berlin-Baby: Yeah, I don't know why either, and that is totally un awesome.

Ling-Ling: Does this have to do with Dimitri, aru?

HoCkEyNuT: would you please tell us why we are here. And just so you all know, I'm the capital of CANADA! Where the Olympics were just held. I'm you're cousin Elizabeth.

Punk*Rocker: I knew that! (A/N: no, no she didn't. She forgot.)

Vilnius_Girl: Ladies, Warsaw will explain.

Polish-Princess: Thank you, Laima. You are all aware of the um…news of Dim-I mean Moscow and I having a love affair. Well, to tell you the truth, we are in love, and our father will like, totally not let us see each other. It totally sucks. So…I gathered you all here to like, have you all help me. I totally miss and I need all of you're help. Even you're help…um…

HoCkEyNuT: Ottawa, my human name is Victoria.

Polish-Princess: right….So like, are you in.

Five minutes past before…

Cosplay-My-Life: ^ ^, awe… I will help you.

Ling-Ling: If Tokyo is in, then I am too, aru.

Vilnius_Girl: You know I'll help you, Imber.

Berlin-Baby: Fuck yeah I'm in. You all need a little dose of awesome. But I will ask you to clean after yourselves. (A/N: I'm trying to make her act like both Prussia and Germany, ^ ^)

HoCkEyNuT: I'll help!

Polish-Princess: So, like what do you think, London?

Punk*Rocker: I think you're all bloody mad….but…I'm in.

Oh what will happen? Give me you're ideas for what should happen and how Dimitri and Imber can see each other. I will have chapters of other couples too!


	23. Scary Awesome Prussian Vati

Authors note: Hello all. I just wanted to write something small for Berlin and Rome. OMG, I just realized I miss spelled Poland's name in my other chapters! I fell so stupid! Please don't be angry everyone. From now on, I will spell his name right! I swear it! *Does superman stance* Anyway, here's s mini chapter for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Pasta, something everyone should be able to enjoy. It was unnatural to not eat/like pasta, well in Dino's book it was.

That's why, for his first date with Gretel, he would make pasta. He had it all planned out. Madrid and Paris had helped him set it up and everything. Now, he was on his way to the German's home. Tonight was also the night that he would be introduced to Gilbert and Ludwig as Gretel's boyfriend.

*With Gretel*

Berlin walked down the stairs of her uncles home in a cute black dress that came down to her knees and covered her shoulders. It had a bow around the waist and a ruffle, v cut neckline. (A/N: I'm not good at describing dresses. Sorry) She wore her hair down with black flats on and just a little bit of make up. Just enough to make her blue eyes pop.

Gilbert, who was watching TV while nursing a beer, looked over to see his daughter. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Were are you going all dressed up like that, Engel." (Angel) The Prussian asked his daughter. The girl blushed.

Ludwig also turned his attention from his book to his niece.

"I have a date tonight, Vati." (Dad)

Ludwig put his book down, while Gilbert put his beer down and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "And who is this boy, is he one of us?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, good question West." Prussia said before he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Who is this boy. It is a boy right?"

"Ja, _**he**_ is one of us." She said, putting a lot of emphases on he.

"And who is it? Oh its not Hungary's kid is it?" Prussia asked. Berlin laughed.

"No, its not him. Its Rome."

No one said anything for about five minutes. Then…

"Oh lieber Gott. Die Pasta lieben, bipolar Hauptstadt Italiens. Du kannst nicht dein Ernst sein!" Prussia said. It was true, Dino could go from being all cheerful and happy to being mean and hateful, calling everyone a bastard just like his father. Then he would go right back to acting like his uncle. (Oh dear God. The pasta loving, bipolar capital of Italy. You can't be serious!) Prussia didn't really mind the guy. But, being a father an all, he didn't like the fact that his awesome daughter was going on a date. Totally un-awesome. "I don't want you going on a date. Just stay home with Vati and Onkel Ludwig. Besides, he isn't that awesome anyway." Prussia said, trying to make her stay home.

Berlin sighed. "Vati, he's really sweet, and he is awesome. And its not his fault that he has some…um….personality issues." Gretel said. She really didn't want to deal with her father right now. He needed to realize that she wasn't a baby and that she was ready to move on (Sort of) from Hugo. (She would still love Hugo of course. That was like asking Prussia to forget Old Fritz or having Russia forget Anastasia, not going to happen) "Besides, I really like him. He likes me too. I'm not a little girl anymore, Vati. And its not like you can tell me what to do. Onkel Ludwig is technically my "legal guardian" anyways." She really hated to point it out, and she knew it was a low blow, but she didn't know what else to say.

"But-" Germany cut Prussia off.

"East, she is right. You can't protected her forever. She has been in war, what is a little date going to do. And Dino is an…okay young man." This caused the Prussian to pout. (But of course he would never admit it was a pout. He was too awesome to pout) But, he nodded.

*With Dino*

The Italian took a deep breath, before knocking on the door of Germany's house. He heard a few barks, before Prussia answered the door.

"Ciao, I'm Dino-" Prussia cut him off.

"I know who you are. I am the awesome Prussia." Dino nodded, you could tell he was scared. This made the Prussian smirk. "How about we have a little chat while we wait for Gretel. She had to check her make up." The Italian gulped, but nodded.

Prussia's smirk grew, before he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Once they were about ten feet away from the house. Prussia stopped.

"Meine Tochter is very important to me. She has been hurt before. I don't want her to be hurt again. I was one of the best military powers in Europe at one time. I helped train America's Army during his Revolution, and now look at the idiot's military. One of the best in the world! If you hurt her, I will not hastate to show you why I was one of the best military powers. Do you understand?" Prussia was completely serious as he said this. His aura was about as cold and scary as Russia's. _Well, _Rome thought, _he did live with the guy for a while._ The Italian nodded. Prussia smiled. "Awesome. Now you can have fun. Be back soon." With that, the Prussian walked off, whishing a cheerful tone as he past his daughter. She gave him a hug before walking over to the shaking Italian. (My daughter)

"Are you ready?" She asked. The Italian nodded, before grabbing her hand and running like hell back to Italy.

* * *

I know, I made Prussia a little OCC, but he is playing the Dad rule.


	24. The Plan

Authors note: Hello people. Another chapter for Of London and DC. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's. I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

The plan was set, and it would be put into action at the next meeting. It was one of those meetings with the Nations and their Capitals.

*Day of the Meeting*

"Global warming is a problem for all of us, all over the world. And as a whole, we must work on this problem…" Imber sighed as Germany went on and on about Global warming and what now. She kept stealing glances over to the two tall Russians who were no were near here. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Germany. Well, she was looking at him, but her mind was somewhere else.

_Like, when does break start?_ Imber asked herself. Then, she started sending pleading look over to the other girls who were in on the plan.

*London*

Elizabeth glared at Warsaw, as the Pole gave her a pleading look. _As if I can speed up the meeting. _Thought London.

*Back to Warsaw*

Sighing, the Pole tried to pay attention, but she failed. So, she decided to send the girls notes.

_How much longer until we have our hour break? I don't have a watch and since Germany had the clock taken down, I can't tell! Help! _

_Signed, _

_Imber_

With that, she sent the paper to Yuki.

*Tokyo*

Yuki got the note. She looked over at her father, to make sure that he wouldn't see her read it before reading it over. Quickly, she wrote down a replay before handing it back to Imber.

*Warsaw*

_We have another fifteen minutes, Warsaw-san. _Imber wrote down a thank you, but before she could send it over to Yuki, Germany noticed.

"Warsaw, Poland. Would you be so kind to let us finish the meeting, then you may talk to you're friends." All eyes were now on her.

"Um….can do." Was all she said, before mouthing a, thank you, to Yuki.

*Break*

"That is all for this part of the meeting. We will have an hour break for lunch. Be back here in an hour." With that, everyone left.

The plan was in play.

Step one: Get Moscow alone in the room without Russia knowing.

"Moscow! Can I talk to you mate?" London said as she came up to the Russian boy.

"Da." He said not moving. Elizabeth sighed.

"Alone." Dimitri must have gotten the hint. Elizabeth began walking towards the meeting room, with the large Russian boy in tow.

Russian didn't even look fazed.

Phase one completed.

Step two: Get Warsaw away without looking as if you are up to something.

Yuki found Imber with her father, both wearing mini skirts.

"Warsaw-san. May I speak to you?" Imber nodded.

"My I go with Tokyo?" The Polish girl asked her father. Feliks nodded, before turning back to Lithuania to talk about the cute new outfit he got the other day.

Phase two completed.

Now, they had the two capitals in the same room together.

"Dimitri." Imber said once she got into the room. London had left the room once they got their, saying she had to pee, leaving the Russian by himself. Dimitri turned around.

"Imber?" He asked. She smiled, before running over to him, jumping into his arms and giving him a kiss. Dimitri caught the Pole with ease, and held her as they kissed. The kiss was filled with love, longing, and a hint of passion. Once they pulled away, they just stood their and held each other. After awhile, Dimitri said, "You've missed me, da?"

"Yes." Imber said. Nether said anything for awhile. "Kocham cię." She finally said. Dimitri smiled, before kissing her head, cheek, and finally her lips. (I love you)

"Я тебя тоже люблю." He said when they pulled away. (I love you too)

They were pulled out of their own little world when they head someone sniff and blow their nose. They turned around to see Russia and Poland. Poland had a tissue in his hand, blowing his nose.

"Like, that was so cute." He said. Russia nodded.

"Da." He said. Dimitri put Imber down, both blushing.

"You're going to yell at us now, are you?" Imber asked. Poland and Russia looked at each other. "No," they both said.

"What!" Imber asked. Dimitri looked shocked as well. Russia smiled.

"You are in love, da. Poland and I see this, and will let you see each other." Poland nodded. With that, Imber ran up to her father and hugged him.

I know, it's a lame ending, but whatever.


	25. God You Smell Good!

Author's note: Hey everyone, its been awhile. But since school started I've been really busy. I know its short, but I really have to do my homework.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.

* * *

George kissed her lips softly at first, not wanting to scare her. He always worried that she would push him away. Yuki was the one who made the next move, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. Their tongues danced together in a slippery dance. Their soft kiss turned into a make out session.

After awhile George pulled away, he looked into her eyes before he kissed her lips once more. His lips then went from her lips, down her jaw to her neck. He then proceeded to start to suck, nibble and kiss the one spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

"G-George." She breathed out, causing the American to smirk into her neck.

Soon, George pulled back to check his work. On Yuki's neck, a large red spot showed on her neck. It was in a place were she couldn't hide it well. Good, he didn't really want her to hide it. George let his green eyes look at the Japanese girl. Her eyes were hazy with lust and love. George knew that his must look the same way. So, he kissed her. It wasn't long after that that the couple made love for the second time.

*After words*

George held Yuki close after they made love. He liked how she smelled after making love. It was a mixture of sex, cherry blossoms and a smell that was simply Yuki.

Yuki smiled as George buried his face into he crook of her neck. "I love you." He said, his voice muffled.

"I love you." She said in English.

"God you smell good." George said after two minutes of slince. This caused Yuki to burst out giggling.

* * *

God I love these two! Their so cute!


	26. School is Cool!

Author's note: Another chapter for Of London and DC. For this one the capitals are in Hetalia Gakuen. Just so you know, the italic words are some of my vocab words. I have to study, so I thought I would use them in my chapter! I'm also using my French 1 book. In this chapter, (Remember it is AU) George and Elizabeth aren't brother and sister. They've just known each other since they were ten. The nations are older then the capitals, their in High School and the capitals are younger, in middle school. The Nations are also the capitals older siblings. (Its AU for this chapter ^^)

* * *

"Why the bloody hell do I have to take French 1!" Elizabeth Kirkland hissed as she looked at her World Academy class list. "I mean come on! I suck at French!"

"Maybe because in in you're seventh grade you trashed the French class room." Alice said from her spot on the couch in their living room. Their mother was out on a date.

"Oh shut up! Why do you always act as if you're my mum?" Elizabeth muttered the last bit under her breath, but it seems that Alice heard it.

"Because our mother is never home anymore. Someone has to look out for you." Alice said simply. Elizabeth sighed.

*Jones/Williams household*

"This is so un-heroic!" Alfred said as his half brother Matthew and his little brother (Who was like in eighth grade while Alfred was in tenth) helped him study for school. Their mother was making Alfred do this because he sucked at English and he failed the year before.

"Well if you would have paid more attention to you're English teacher, and less attention to Alice Kirkland's breast then you wouldn't be having this problem." George said simply, which caused Matthew to laugh.

"I was not!" Alfred protested. Matthew rolled is eyes.

"Yes you were, I was in you're class, remember."

"You were in my English class?" Alfred asked. Matthew sighed.

"Okay Al. What does _mediocre _mean?" George asked as he held his dictionary.

"Oh! I know this one I think! It means hero, because all my math teachers call me _mediocre_!" Matthew and George face palmed. Alfred needed help, in more ways then one.

*The first day of school, middle school*

After homeroom, Elizabeth made her way to her French 1 class. On the way to said class, Elizabeth got lost and almost walked into the German and Japanese classrooms. "Bonjour, Elizabeth! Are you looking for the French 1 class room?" Elizabeth jumped when she heard **his **voice. She turned around to see Alain Bonnefoy. The boy she had liked since sixth grade. (Though now she was only in eighth, but whatever)

"Oh, hi. Yes I am lost." She said. He chuckled.

"Well it is a good thing that is my next class." He said as he lead her to the classroom. Elizabeth gave him a funny look.

"Why are you in French 1. Shouldn't you be in-" He cut her off.

"Oui, but my maman wanted me to have class with students my own age. Francis is in French 3."

It wasn't long before they found the class. They both took their seats just as the bell rang. On the chalkboard Mme. Krill wrote, _Bonjour! Je m'appelle _. Et toi? _Under that it said, _Je m'appelle _. _

"What the fuck does that mean?" Elizabeth asked herself.

"I have a feeling I will be helping you this year, oui?" Elizabeth turned her head to see Alain, with a rose. (Where did he get a rose?) Elizabeth glared at him half heartedly.

"Do you think I would _sully _my good name by asking a Frenchman for help! Alice would kill me!" She hissed in a hushed voice.

Alain just smirked. "My offer still stands." He said.

*Meanwhile, in Honors 8th grade English*

George gulped. He knew for a fact that **she **would be in his class. He also knew that he had to tell her how he felt this year. Sighing, George walking into Mrs. Winters eighth grade honors English class. Name tags sat on their desks. George found his in the back, right next to **her.** Yuki Honda, or Honda Yuki, was the most beautiful girl in the school. (though Alfred would surely say it was Alice Kirkland) She was smart, funny, cute….she was just….Yuki! "Oh hello George-san." Her beautiful voice made him come back to reality.

"O-oh. Hey Yuki!" He said. **Smooth Jones. Just fucking smooth**. George told himself.

This was going to be a wonderful year.

* * *

Should I do more to this?


	27. My Russian Tutor

Author's note: Another chapter for Of London and DC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.

Imber Łukasiewicz sighed as she looked at her Russian homework. Why the hell was she in Russian 2? It was so stupid! She barely made it thought Russian 1 last year. Why couldn't she take Polish?

"This is like, so stupid." Said the Polish girl as she tried to understand the other language.

"I know right! I was totally put in Russian last year! I had to be in class with that Russian guy, Ivan. He's like, totally weird." Imber turned around to see her cross dressing older brother, Feliks. He wore the World Academy girls school uniform.

"Yeah, he is creepy. But like, his little brother isn't that bad. And the guy totally has like, a million and one sisters." Imber pointed out. Feliks shrugged. Neither said anything for a while. Poland began to eat a lollipop and Imber tried to work on the Russian homework.

"Imber, I'm like, totally going over to Liet's house for a bit. Laima might come over, like soon. But she had like, a lot of homework. Kay?" Feliks asked.

"Okay." She said just as her brother left the house. After an hour of trying to figure it out, she snapped! Imber grabbed her phone and called Dimitri, Ivan's little brother.

It rang.

_Ring!_

_Ring! _

On the third ring an heavily accented voice said, "Hello." Imber took a deep breath.

"Like, hey Dimitri. It's me, Imber Lukasiewicz. I was like, wondering if you could like, totally help me with my Russian homework." The boy said nothing for awhile, until he said, "Da, I can help you. I will be over soon." Before Imber could give him the address, he hung up.

After ten minutes, a knock came from the door. Imber opened it to find Dimitri. Imber had to admit that it was kind of creepy that he knew were she lived.

"Let us try again, da. But may I ask, how did you get in Russian 2?" Dimitri asked.

Imber blushed, "I like, cheated." She said in a small voice. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Let us try it again. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дмитрий Брагинский, кто ты?" Dimitri said in clear Russian. _He sounds really hot when he speaks Russian_. As soon as she thought it, Imber mentally kicked herself. _You can't, like, think of him like that!_ Imber took a deep breath. (Hello, my name is Dimitri Braginski, who are you?)

":Привет Дмитрий, меня зовут Имбер Лукасевича." Imber said, her voice sounding a little odd. Dimitri smiled. "You did very well, Imber. Now let us try again. (Hello Dimitri, my name is Imber Łukasiewicz.) Imber sighed.

"What is boy in Russian?" Dimitri asked. Imber bit her lip.

"Девочка?" She asked. (Girl) "Нет, that is girl. Boy is мальчик." And so they studied.

I know its not that great, but it is something. I hope I got the translations right.


	28. Gretel, Art and Dates

Author's note: Hello people, another chapter for Of London and DC. I hope you like it. I'll write one with dance, if you review! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.

* * *

Gretel sat at lunch with her boyfriend Dino Vargas. Gretel ate her wurst while Dino complained about the nasty school pizza.

"I mean come on! Can't these bastards make good pizza? This stuff is shit!" He complained. Gretel just nodded as she ate her wurst. She knew that it was best just to let the other get things off his chest, or he would be at it all day.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch for Dino and Gretel. The young couple made their way, holding hands, to art class. Now that he had finished his complaining, the Italian was all smiles. Gretel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's bipolar behavior. _But he's still awesome. _She thought.

They didn't say much as they made their way to the other side of the school building. "What are we doing in art class?" Gretel asked right before they entered the class room. Dino shrugged as they made their way to their seats in the class room.

"Dino, this is wonderful! Though, I'm not surprised with your abilities. Both of your brothers excel in art class." Mrs. Fox praised as she studied Dino's portrait. (He still wouldn't tell Gretel who he painted in his picture) Dino smiled up at Mrs. Fox before he turned back to his painting. Gretel looked from them to her crappy painting. It was all messed up and not very pretty.

"Gretel, you must try to work harder on your work." Gretel held her tongue as Mrs. Fox criticized her work.

She really hated art class.

*After school at Dino's house*

Dino and Gretel made their way up to his room after school. (It took about fifteen minutes for Dino's grandfather to stop cooing over them) Dino was still in a good moon.

"So how is your art prodject working out?" Dino asked as he took a bit of his after school pasta. Gretel scowled. "It's totally un-awesome! Mrs. Fox said that I need to work harder on it! Gott I hate that woman!" She cried. (God)

Dino sat own next to her and took her hand in his. "It will be okay, Bella. Mrs. Fox is just a bitch." Dino said in a comforting tone. Gretel sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. (It was a little had to do because he was shorter then she was) (A/N: Italians call a beautiful girl Bella)

They sat in there quietly for a long time, just Gretel leaning into the small Italian eighth grader.

*School dance*

Dear Students,

The World Academy Middle School will be having a Halloween Ball on the Sunday the Thirty first. All students must dress up in appropriate costumes for the dance.

Elizabeth read the news letter over once more as she bit her lip. She really wanted to go with someone, someone who had been helping her with her French homework for the past month or so; but she knew that her sister wouldn't be happy if she asked Alain to the dance.

She made her choice.

*During French Class*

Their French teacher was talking to them about something, but Elizabeth could care less at the moment. Right now she was trying to gather all her bravery to ask Alain too the Halloween dance.

"Alain," She whispered to the boy next to her. The Frenchman turned his head to the Brit. "Oui," He whispered back. Elizabeth took a deep breath before asking, "Would you go to the Ball with me?" She held her breath.

The Frenchman smiled at her. "I would love to be you're date to the Ball. I was planning to ask you after class." He said. Elizabeth smiled, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Brilliant!" She said.

*English class*

George took a deep breath. _Be a man, Jones. BE A MAN! _With his little pep talk done, George made his way into the class room. He was early, so it was only Yuki and himself in the room. George made his way to his desk.

"Yuki," The girl turned to face the American boy.

"Hello George-san." She said, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Yuki, I was wondering if you would go to the Ball with me." George readied himself for what he thought was going to be rejection.

Yuki's face turned a brighter red. "I-I would love to go with you, George-san." George looked at her in shock, but then his smile grew and he said, "Yes!"

*With Imber and Dimitri*

"Like, you're going to the Ball with me, 'kay." Imber said. Dimitri smiled and said, "Da."

* * *

I hope you like it. Remember to review!


	29. London's Marukaite Chikyuu

Author's note: Hello people, the next chapter after this one will be the Halloween Ball and the last AU chapter for now. For this chapter I wanted to do the Marukaite chikyuu for the capitals! I hope you like it and I hope I didn't fail too badly. I used some of the lyrics from other Marukaite Chikyuu's. I will be doing other songs for other capitals.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.

* * *

Yuki smiled from behind the soundproof glass at Elizabeth. The young English speaking capital was going to be singing her Marukaite Chikyuu. Yuki pushed a button and asked, "Are you ready, Elizabeth-chan?" After said girl nodded, Yuki pushed play, and the music began to play. Elizabeth began to sing.

"_Hey, hey Daddy give me Coke!_

_Hey, hey Mummy, hey, hey Mummy!_

_I simply can't forget the taste _

_Of the biscuits I ate awhile back!_

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth_

_I am London! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Look closely, there's Earth_

_Should that happen to be Earth _

_I am London! _

_Ah, a wonderful world, _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush_

_Going to see The London Eye _

_I am London! _

_(Mummy didn't burned my taste buds off!) _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth_

_I am London! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Step back, there's Earth _

_Lie on your back, there's Earth _

_I am London! _

_The oven acquaints you _

_With the fragrant recipe to happiness _

_("It brings out the taste of irony.") _

_The chilly winter is in full bloom, _

_Fireworks! _

_Hey, hey brother, keep your coffee _

_And next sister, can you pour me tea? _

_Yes, yes baby "I think I'm seeing something" _

_Hey, hey Daddy give me gin too! _

_Hey, hey Mummy, Hey hey Mummy _

_I can't forget the taste_

_Of the biscuits I ate awhile back! _

_All my earrings really hurt _

_But that's classic punk style! _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_Draw a circle, there's Earth _

_I am London! _

_Ah, a wonderful world _

_That can be seen with a paintbrush _

_Our next-door neighbor is a ghost _

_London, England! _

_Ah, throughout the world, _

_Sleeps a recipe of joy _

_Today my luck is great, _

_I can't be beat! _

The music finished and Elizabeth bowed. "That was wonderful! Thank you London-san." Elizabeth smiled and nodded.


End file.
